Reconnect Kingdom Hearts
by Death Knight 121
Summary: Sora begins a new quest to reconnect three people who had been separated years ago. On the way he learns that his archenemy Xehanort has returned and has to learn the old ways of the keyblade to defeat him once and for all.
1. Prologue

Note: Before you read this realize that there are major spoilers for the English secret ending for birth by sleep and there are some spoilers for Coded.

Summary: Sora begins a new quest to reconnect three people who had been separated years ago. On the way he learns that his archenemy Xehanort has returned and has to learn the old ways of the keyblade to defeat him once and for all.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi, Aqua/Ven

Sora, Aqua, Ven and Terra will have only three command styles and shotlocks.

Sora: **LV1 Command Style Destiny's Unite**

**LV2 Command Style Sky Climber and Power of the heart**

**Shotlocks: Light of the worlds, Darkness of the worlds and Ultimate Strike**

Aqua: **LV1 Command Style Spellweaver**

**LV2 Command Style Ghost Drive and Blade Charge**

**Shotlocks: Bubble Blaster, Prism Rain and Lightbloom **

Terra: **LV1 Command Style Critical Impact **

**LV2 Command Style Rock Breaker and Dark Impulse**

**Shotlocks: Sonic Shadow, Dark Volley and Ultima Cannon**

Ventus: **LV1 Command Style Fever Pitch**

**LV2 Command Style Wingblade and Cyclone**

**Shotlocks: Flame Salvo, Pulse Bomb and Multivortex **

Sora's LV1 and power of the heart command styles as well as the shotlocks belong to me. The plot also belongs and any made up worlds or characters.

It had been only a few weeks after Sora and Riku had returned to Destiny Islands after finally defeating the leader of Organization XIII Xemnas the nobody of Xehanort in a series of epic battles that can and will never be forgotten. After explain to their parents where they had been, they instantly proud of their children but they were also scared if they go on another journey then they may never come home.

Little did anyone know that soon Sora would once take for a even bigger journey than the last one?

It had been at least three weeks since Sora and Riku had come back, Riku was sitting on the tree where Sora, Riku and Kairi use to sit by before they had begun this whole keyblade thing but instead of standing he was sitting where Sora would of usually sat. Sora ran up to him and stood where Riku should be standing.

"Nothing's changed?" Riku asked

"Nope, nothing will" Sora answered

"What a small world" Riku continued

"But part of one that's much bigger" Sora finished

"Yeah" Riku said

"Hey, Riku what do you think it was the door to the light?" Sora asked

Riku jumped down off the tree chuckling slightly and pointed to where Sora's heart would be.

"This" Riku answered

"This" Sora asked confused

"Yeah, It's always closer than you think" Riku told him

Sora put on one of his goofy grins and he heard footsteps

"Sora… Riku" Kairi shouted

Kairi was running down with a bottle in her hand and it looked like there was a piece of paper in it as well.

"What's up?" Sora asked

"Look" Kairi answered turning the paper in the bottle to reveal which shocked Sora and Riku to have the King's seal.

"From the king?" Sora asked while grabbing the bottle and taking the cork off and on the paper it said.

I wanted to tell you immediately.

There are memories asleep inside you.

Those memory fragments connect to the future.

Sora, Riku, Kairi,

The truth surrounding the Keyblade,

Passes through numerous connections,

Which are inside your hearts.

Sora,

It all leads to you, and everyone is waiting for you.

The only one who can heal their sadness is you.

It's possible that the travels up until now,

Compared to the next trip, may have been easy.

Everything thought to be accidental was really connected,

And the door to a new departure already seems to be opening.

-Mickey

After finishing reading it Sora looked up at the sun with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Guy's can I be on my own for a while" Sora asked

"Sure, Sora" Kairi and Riku answered at the same time.

Meanwhile in the realm of darkness

There was a girl who looked the age of seventeen she was walking towards a strange man wearing a black coat near a beach. The girl had blue hair as blue as the sky itself, the sky she had longed for so many years and also had blue eyes as blue as clear water. While the hood of cloak covered his face while the coat it was pure black.

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"Hm… Why Hello, It's not often I get visitors" The cloaked person told her

"Please, call me Aqua… why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness, how did you end up here" the girl called Aqua asked

"Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores, unfortunately like the first, I don't remember who I am or whence I came, everything was washed away by whatever currents carried me here" The cloaked man answered

"That's too bad, I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless mazes, unable to escape" Aqua replied.

"You wish to return to your own world," The cloaked man asked

"Yeah, its my friends, I promised I'd be there for them" Aqua answered

"Your friends… somewhere in the straps of the memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew, and he is very much like you, true to his friends and kin to them, this boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe" the cloaked man told her

"Keep the light safe, I've been away too long, did something happen out there, are the worlds in danger?" Aqua asked.

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once but at every turn that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day" The cloaked man answered

"Wait, a second is his name Terra or Ven" Aqua asked hopefully

"Neither of those I'm afraid" The cloaked man answered

"Should've known" Aqua replied disappointed

"How long has it been, since I first met him, at least a year now perhaps more, back then my hearts was clouded with vengeance I did terrible things to that boy and his friends, I brought unhappiness to more lives than one, I felt something must be done, was that why in means our cleaning conscience or perhaps out of instinct, while the boy slept his long sleep I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data, transplanting itself to where it best served a purpose, in face I would like to believe maybe he can set things right, the boy like him who touches so many hearts, he could open the right door and save all those lives I managed to ruin, so many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep even me and even you" the cloaked man told her.

"What's this boys name" Aqua asked

In a mansion there was blond girl with a white dress and she was holding a crayon and was drawing something when she finished she held him feeling proud with herself. It was picture of young boy with black clothes and brown hair sitting on a tree and she said one word.

"Sora" she said

In a big city there was a clock tower and near the top of the clock tower there three people all of them wearing black cloaks, they all had in their hands a Blue Ice-Cream, one of them had red and very spiky hair and had green eyes, another had flat charcoal hair and had sea blue eyes and the last had blond spiky hair and blue eyes as clear as the sky. The black haired girl and the blond boy said the same word.

"Sora" they said

In a field of grass and trees near a cliff there were two benches and on one of them sat a boy with blond spiky hair and had his eyes closed and looked like he was sleeping. While sleeping another person a young tall man with light brown hair put his hand on the sides of the bench and then the boy woke up and seeing the other boy they both smiles and said the exact same word followed by a shooting star.

"Sora" they said

Back on the beach

When Aqua had heard that name she began crying, not for sadness oh no but for joy because this boy he will save her and her friends. So she did the only thing she could think off at that moment and like others before her.

"Sora" Aqua said

Looking at the moon setting in the distance.

Meanwhile back on Destiny Island it ha been at the least a year since they got the letter and Sora had been thinking over his choice over eleven of those months and finally he had made his choice but the only hoped that it was the right one and not giving more off his life. Sora was looking off into the sunset like Aqua had been looking at the moon in the realm of darkness and with a determined look on his face.

"Sora" Riku said from a close distance

"Riku" Sora replied

Riku walked to the edge of the island.

"Your minds made up," Riku asked

"Yeah" Sora answered

Kairi then walked onto the island and turned to Sora

"Sora" Kairi asked getting his attention

"Kairi … I" Sora said jumping off the tree to face her.

All Kairi could do was to watch the boy she loved leave her again, so she just nodded her head.

"It's just they really need me, I have to go I am who I am because of them" Sora told her.

Riku and Kairi just looked at him smiling and then Kairi put her good luck charm into his hand.

"See you soon" Kairi told him

Chapter One End

**The other chapters will be longer next time and review.**

**Next update will be in about a week.**


	2. Aqua

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the OC characters and any worlds I make up.

**In the realm of darkness**

Aqua was sitting down on the beach and she was alone the man in the black cloak said he needed to find his lost memories and right now she was dreaming about her friends.

Dream

Aqua was having a spar with her friend Ventus while Terra was out on a mission in Wonderland; he quickly activated his Command Style Fever Pitch and started to dominate over Aqua, while she activated her Command Style Spell Weaver and started to gain the upper hand, she was about to win when Ventus threw his keyblade at her feet knocking her off balance ending it in a draw.

"Nice Job Aqua" Ven told her

"Thanks, Ven you weren't bad yourself" Aqua replied

Ven held his hand to bring her up and pulled her up she then looked into his eyes and thought she would drown in them and then she found herself moving closer to him and closing her eyes and Ven doing the same when they were about to kiss.

The dream had ended.

**Beach **

When Aqua had woken up she had realized in was all a dream and that she still was all alone. And started crying, why did things have to go so wrong, things were looking good we all had made up and it looked like we would've won and then she could of told him, how she felt about him.

"Ven where are you and what about you Terra" Aqua asked while crying

"Hello, My name is Sora" the boy asked.

"Sora… you're that boy going around saving he worlds aren't you" Aqua asked

"Well, I've been trying to keep the worlds safe" Sora replied

"I knew one day you would arrive to rescue me" Aqua replied happily

"Are you one of the three people that have been separated" Sora asked

"How do you know about us?" Aqua answered

"Well it's a long story" Sora replied

**Flashback Begin**

"Sora" Riku said from a close distance

"Riku" Sora replied

Riku walked to the edge of the island.

"Your minds made up," Riku asked

"Yeah" Sora answered

Kairi then walked onto the island and turned to Sora

"Sora" Kairi asked getting his attention

"Kairi … I" Sora said jumping off the tree to face her.

All Kairi could do was to watch the boy she loved leave her again, so she just nodded her head.

"It's just they really need me, I have to go I am who I am because of them" Sora told her.

Riku and Kairi just looked at him smiling and then Kairi put her good luck charm into his hand.

"See you soon" Kairi told him

"How are you going to get to the king" Riku asked

"If the letter got here by the sea then will use the sea to get there," Sora answered

They spent the next few days building a boat to carry Sora to Disney Castle and then once more he was faced with the task of leaving everyone he cared about behind. When he got home he decided to tell them about what he has to do.

"Mum, Dad there is something you need to know" Sora began

"You need to leave again don't you" They interrupted

"Yes" Sora replied

"Well, then go but please don't take a year this time," They told him.

The next day Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sora's Parents, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were standing near the boat. They were all sad to see Sora go but they knew he had to do this. After saying goodbye and sharing hugs with everyone, he got in the boat and began to row it and there his friends and family were waving him off.

A few hours later Sora had gotten himself lost and then found him in dark place and then parked the boat and then got off to see a young blue haired girl crying softly.

**Flashback End**

"So you have to find these three people and save them," Aqua said.

"Yes, You must be one of them" Sora replied

"Well, my name is Aqua" Aqua told him

"Good, to meet you Aqua" Sora replied.

"So, who are the other two people I've got to save" Sora asked

"Their names are Terra and Ventus but everyone calls him Ven" Aqua answered

"Any ideas to where they might be" Sora asked

"Well Ven lost his heart and I left him somewhere safe, while I don't know what had happened to him" Aqua answered.

"What happened to your friend Ven then" Sora asked

"We were battling our enemy Vanitas, who turned out to be the darkness of Ven, I remember being knocked out and then when I woke up Mickey had arrived a few minutes ago and Ven had disappeared, when he returned Vanitas had taken over him and while Mickey and I were battling him on the outside and when I won, Ven's heart was gone" Aqua answered.

"That's kind of like what happened to my friend Kairi she had lost her heart and then she woke up when she got it back" Sora told her.

"You know Kairi, well I guess she had to go to the light and I guess you and Riku had one of the strongest I had ever seen" Aqua told him

There from Aqua came a light she fund it had come from her way finder and then it floated into the air and a light came from Sora's pocket as well and in it was Kairi's good luck charm and then the light form the charms became one and then a giant door appeared and hey it was the door to light.

"Is that…?" Aqua said

"That's the door to light," Sora answered

"Lets go" Aqua told him getting up

"Yeah" Sora replied

They walked through the door and found themselves in the mysterious tower.

"I remember this place this is where a great sorcerer Yen Sid lives," Aqua said

"Yeah I arrived here this is where I first learnt of the Nobodies and Organization XIII" Sora replied.

They went in the tower and up the stairs facing no heartless or nobodies, which made Sora, confused. When they had reached the top they saw Yen Sid he was looking out the window. He turned round and saw Sora and Aqua.

Why, Hello Aqua, it has been a while hasn't it, your return to the realm of light after twelve years was expected" Yen Sid asked

"Hello, to you to Master Yen Sid and … **WAIT, **I've been gone twelve years" Aqua asked shocked along with a very confused Sora.

**Chapter Two End**

**Once again in one week update.**


	3. A New Begining

I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I only own the plot, the OC characters and the worlds I make up.

**Chapter 3 **

In a place void of light

"It seems that, the boy has found the first one but no matter soon he and the girl will be consumed by the darkness you helped me make, so you have only yourself to play for the destruction of your friends" A voice said

"You may have control for now but as long as my light survives, so will my friends" A second voice answered back

"You are a fool because I have set my plans into formation soon what I have been planning for years will be in grasp" The first voice said

"How are you going to get the power of kingdom hearts if you don't have the princess of hearts or the χ-blade under your control" The second voice shouted

"Soon I will have the power of the χ-blade," The first voice said

"Enough of this talk, we shall soon decided the victor of the battle between light and darkness" The second voice ended.

Yen Sid's Tower

"Hello, to you to Master Yen Sid and … **WAIT, **I've been gone twelve years" Aqua asked shocked along with a very confused Sora.

"Yes, you have been gone for that many years Aqua" Master Yen Sid replied.

"Oh my god… what has happened to my friends" Aqua asked hopefully.

"The first one stills sleeps but the time for his awakening is very close but the evil that plaques the worlds will do anything to get the power he holds within his heart" Master Yen Sid told them, "While the second is still in the same place as he was 12 years ago but he has more light than before".

"Sora, you said that you needed to find these three people and help them, so will you help me find Ven's heart and save Terra from the darkness" Aqua asked hopefully

"Of course I'll help you Aqua" Sora answered without a second thought.

"Master Aqua, to find your friends you must gain the powers back you lost by gaining your keyblade and amour back," Master Yen Sid told her

"But Master Yen Sid, a keyblade glider is only suppose to hold one at a time" Aqua asked

"What's a keyblade glider," Sora asked

"You don't know what a keyblade glider is… where have the ways of the keyblade gone" Aqua asked. "Then how have you been going around the worlds, protecting them"

"I've been using a gummy ship but the only one we had was destroyed when we defeated Xemnas" Sora told her

"Master Aqua and Sora, I will use my powers to send you to Radiant Garden, there you will have to map out your own adventure" Yen Sid told them as he began told wave his hand an light began to appear of them

"Wait, why did you call Aqua Mas…" Sora began but couldn't finish

Radiant Garden

In a bright flash of light Sora and Aqua found them in the place where Aqua had fought Vanitas.

"Aqua why did Master Yen Sid call you Master" Sora asked confused

"Because, 12 years ago, I had taken my Mark Of Mastery with Terra, Ven being to young at the time, I had passed my exam and became a master but Terra didn't because he used the powers of darkness" Aqua answered

"What about when you said about the ways of the keyblade" Sora asked once more

"Because there are many powers that the keyblade can unlock, for example Command Styles and Shotlocks, the command styles are when you use the power of your heart to develop new strengths, while the Shotlocks come from the keyblade and the can be used, when you are surrounded by many enemies" Aqua answered once more.

"Then what is a …" Sora began

"Sora, I can answer any of your questions, when I get my keyblade and my armour back, ok" Aqua interrupted.

There was a sudden explosion and out came Leon and Cloud surrounded by a hundred heartless and Nobodies. When Sora had spotted his friends in danger, he quickly summoned his keyblade and struck down several off them and then activating his Master Form drive form.

"Sora, what are you doing here and who's the bluebird" Leon asked

"My name is Aqua, and Sora and I are here to find my lost keyblade and armour and then find my lost friends" Aqua told them.

"Well, the first I would think to look is where the chamber of repose is, there are rumours going around that there is a keyblade and armour there" Leon told her.

"Well then, let's go then Sora" Aqua said running down a one of the many routes" Aqua said rushing in a random direction.

"Other way you two" Leon said.

They came back and then they went alongside Leon and Cloud where the entrance to the chamber of repose is and to Sora's surprise it was where Sora had first gotten access to Trons World. Leon put a disk in and then a pass appeared and Leon typed in another, then six more keys appeared, he typed the passwords in and then outside a chamber opened.

"There, there is the way to the chamber of Repose" Leon told them.

Sora and Aqua began to head down into the chamber and came across many doors, when they had reached the end; they saw a throne of some sorts and on a table were a bright blue, and other colours and next to it was a bright blue keyblade and when Aqua walked up to it, it suddenly came alive and started to attack Aqua and Sora, the summoned their keyblades and charged at it.

In A White Room

In a chamber there was a sleeping boy on a throne and then a door suddenly opened and then what appeared through the door was two men, one having snow white hair and honey golden eyes and the second man having black hair and on eye honey golden eyes and having a eye patch on his other eye and having several scars on his face.

"Braig, we have finally found it the chamber of Waking" The snow white haired man told him.

"Yes I know that … Master Xehanort" Braig replied

"Pick him up Braig, we have to go to stage two of out plan for the conquest of all worlds" Master Xehanort asked.

"Right, Xehanort" Braig answered.

They picked up the body and left a note on the throne addressed to Aqua and Sora.

Dear Master Aqua and Sora

By the time you have managed to get into this chamber your friends Ventus has already been taken.

Xehanort and Braig.

Chapter Three Done. Next update one week once more and I will explain how Xehanort got into the chamber of waking soon.


	4. Master and Apprentice

I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I only own the plot, the OC characters and the worlds I make up.

**Chapter Four**

**In the world that never was.**

In a room there were eight beings standing there, one with snow white hair, one with dark black hair, a witch wearing all black, a giant mouse wearing red and blue, a boy wearing a mask, a strange person wearing the black cloak, a boy sleeping in the middle with blond and spiky hair and another wearing the black cloak.

"Xehanort, how much longer" asked the black haired man.

"Not, much longer Braig, but first, Maleficent, Pete, go to Radiant Garden and test Sora and Aqua" Xehanort asked the two wearing all black and the giant mouse.

"Ok" the two said and they left in a corridor to darkness.

"Master, how much longer will we need those fools" the masked boy asked

"Not much longer, they are here just to by us time for the ultimate battle, on another note, Vanitas, when will Ventus awaken from his slumber" Xehanort questioned

"Not much longer but, I could take control now and destroy those unworthy wielders of the keyblade" Vanitas told him.

"Not yet Vanitas, I want to find out where Ventus heart is, we have to destroy it, I already have my suspicions" Xehanort replied.

In the chamber of repose

Sora and Aqua began to head down into the chamber and came across many doors, when they had reached the end; they saw a throne of some sorts and on a table were a bright blue, and other colours and next to it was a bright blue keyblade and when Aqua walked up to it, it suddenly came alive and started to attack Aqua and Sora, the summoned their keyblades and charged at it.

Sora attempted to jump in the air and take it by surprise but to his shock the armour managed to hit him before he could even jump. But for some reason it was more focused on Sora than rather it's owner Aqua, The armour brought its keyblade down on Sora's hard but he managed to stop it with his keyblade.

Then he activated his Valor Form and wielding both the kingdom key and his Two Become One, he quickly got the upper hand and knocked the keyblade out the armours hand and Aqua ran to pick it up and when her hand touched the keyblade the armour started shining and then transformed itself into it's armour piece form and Aqua ran to put it on.

"Perfect, now that I have my keyblade and armour back, I can now teach you Sora" Aqua said.

"Yes, Aqua" Sora asked.

"Then Kneel, Sora, In the name of all of kingdom hearts, do you swear to always protect the light" Aqua asked

"Yes" Sora answered.

"Do you swear to always put saving the people and the world over your own needs and stopping the darkness" Aqua asked once more.

"Yes" Sora answered once more.

"And one day may you, rise from apprentice to master and keep the worlds safe even at the cost of your own life" Aqua asked once last time.

"Yes" Sora answered with hesitation.

Aqua then summoned her keyblade and then brought it down on Sora's head. "Then may you rise as my apprentice" Aqua said.

A bright light appeared and then from the sky appeared a piece of armour, and then it immediately went towards Sora, and then it immediately glowed a bright light. After the light ended, where Sora was standing appeared a red and black amour.

"You have your armour Sora and now you are only half way to becoming my full apprentice, the next step to do is to someone your keyblade Glider" Aqua said.

"So, how do I summon my keyblade glider, then Master" Sora asked.

"First of all Sora don't call me Master and to summon your keyblade Glider we need lot's of space, so let's head up back too the others." Aqua said.

When they had reached the top then they saw that a corridor to darkness had opened and they saw two recognizable faces

"Maleficent, Pete, wait you know them" Sora and Aqua said at the same time.

"Why, hello Sora and Aqua, it has been a long time hasn't it been Pete" Maleficent asked

"Yes, it has been a long time 12 years for Aqua and 1 year for Sora over there" Pete answered.

"What, do you two want?" Aqua asked

"Well, we where sent here to test your skills" Maleficent answered.

"Then lets dance" Sora asked

Sora and Aqua drew out there keyblades and charged at Maleficent and Pete, while Maleficent turned into her dragon form and Pete got out his new sword, which had a blue handle. Maleficent breathed fire at Sora but Aqua blocked it with her barrier skill and then beat attempted to take Aqua from behind and slash at her back but Sora managed to use his strike raid attack.

Then Pete threw his sword in the air and Maleficent breathed more fire on the sword and it then was caught on fire and then Pete used the sword to easily dominate over Sora. Aqua then activated one of her Command Styles Blade Charge, and then she easily dominated Maleficent and then saw Sora in tough jam and ran to help her new apprentice.

Sora then felt something in him awaken and felt new strength beyond his own and then charged up his keyblade and felt his power exceed that of his final form and then saw that he had fired several blast's of light from his keyblade and saw that Pete was far away on the ground near Maleficent and in a corridor to darkness they had entered it and then they were gone.

"Aqua, what was that, I just did" Sora asked

"That was a Shotlock, everyone has three main types" Aqua answered.

"So, what do where do we go from here" Sora asked.

"Well, the first thing we should do is make your own Keyblade Glider" Aqua answered.

"OK" Sora said bringing out his keyblade.

Sora then threw his keyblade in the air and saw that in it's place stood a skateboard and it's colours were black and red like his armour. Aqua was first shocked to see a keyblade Glider like Ven's.

"Cool, I like skateboarding" Sora said.

"Good, then where should we go next then?" Aqua asked

"Well, I would like to go home and make sure everyone's ok" Sora answered.

"OK, then you lead the way," Aqua said.

"A connection between Sora and Ven maybe true, I will have to see later, but why do I get the felling something bad is about to happen and it involves Ven's heart" Aqua said in her mind while bring her keyblade armour and Glider out while Sora was getting his armour on.

Meanwhile they didn't that they were being watched and that Vanitas had seen them and finally knew where Ventus's heart was.

"Well, then it is true Master was right, Ventus heart defiantly lies within Sora" Vanitas said.

**Chapter Four Done.**

Next update one week once more and I will soon explain how Vanitas came back to life.


	5. Back Home Pt1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I only own the plot, the OC characters and the worlds I make up.

**Chapter Five**

In the lanes between

While Aqua and Sora were on their keyblade gliders they each were thinking something.

"_Ven, Terra I'll find you soon and then will go home together"_

"_I wonder how Kairi and Riku are doing"_

Destiny Islands

Sora had been gone for a few days now and everyone was starting to get a little worried and most of all Kairi. She has been hardly sleeping and eating for the past few days, but when the king had arrived yesterday to tell everyone that Sora had not arrived yet then Kairi ran off to the secret place and she just cried for Sora to come back and shouting to the air she loved him.

When Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had seen two shooting stars and then they seemed to turn round and started coming down, when they got closer they saw a strange black and red skateboard and a purple and blue water ski like thing and two figures were on them, one wearing red and black armour and the other wearing purple and blue armour while the purple and blue one started to slow down the other one just came crashing down into the sand.

Kairi had heard a crash and came out of the secret place and saw Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie with a purple and blue armoured figure next to them and holding a keyblade with seemed awfully familiar to Kairi while the other figure was wearing black and red armour and was rubbing his head like he had just hit it, when the armour had disappeared of the second armoured figure she was at a mixture of emotions at first shocked, then she was happy beyond all relief and then finally angry beyond anything.

Everyone except the other armoured figure seemed shocked as well and gasped out of surprise because in front of them sitting on the ground was Sora and then other figure deactivated her amour revealing a young blue haired girl, Sora then got up but was tackled by Kairi who at this point started crying beyond all measures and started hitting Sora in the chest, wile Sora was shocked to see Kairi had tackled him and was crying.

"SORA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Kairi screamed while crying

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED, YOU'VE MADE US" Kairi screamed again.

So Sora did the only logical thing he had in his head at the moment and then grabbed Kairi's shoulders and pulled her into a deep hug and about a few seconds later she had wrapped her arms around his neck and stopped crying and hugging him back about a minute later Sora broke the hug much to Kairi's disappointment and helped Kairi up and then he turned round to get punched in the face by Riku then kicked in the shin by Tidus, hit in the neck by Wakka and Selphie just stepped on his two and so Sora was back on the ground.

The blue haired girl just sighed and lifted her keyblade high and used a cure spell on Sora and then he jumped back up.

"Hey, guys I guess you missed me and this is Aqua the last true keyblade master in existence" Sora told them.

"Hello" Aqua said to the group

"You, look familiar have me met before" Riku and Kairi asked

"Yes, I've met the two of you before I saved you from the unversed with Mickey Kairi and Riku I met you an Sora on destiny islands when I told Sora to always loo out for you if he ever fell to the darkness" Aqua answered.

But before they could catch up anymore there was a sudden burst of energy that hit the beach near where Sora was standing and then from the top stood a boy wearing a mask and wearing a suite quite similar to what Riku was wearing when Xehanorts Heartless had taken over his body but with no heartless symbol on it and Aqua recognized him immediately because the being that stood before them was the darkness of the one she loved hearts it was Vanitas.

In the World that never was

Xehanort, Braig, Maleficent, Pete, the mysterious figure (**note that this is the second secret boss for Birth By Sleep**) and the second figure wearing the black coat who was holding a keyblade almost like Aqua's but with a design of black and silver (**note I will reveal who this in the next chapter or two but if you want to guess then leave your guess in a review or PM me**).

"Xehanort are you sure that sending Vanitas to destiny islands was a good idea" Braig asked

"Yes, I made sure to tell him not to destroy it but I want to see if Ventus' heart will awaken from Sora through a battle with the darkness of the same heart" Xehanort answered.

"Remind, me again why we need this kid" Pete asked.

"Because we need the power of the X- Blade but we need Ventus because his heart of light is as strong as Vanitas' one of darkness" Xehanort answered.

In Sora's heart

A young boy with blond windswept hair was sleeping on a white throne and started moving his head a bit while his eyes were beginning to open. While a boy with the exact same features put him back to sleep along with black girl with blue eyes and black charcoal hair. When he was back to sleep they then looked at one another and while the black haired girl had tears rolling down her cheeks and while the blond boy had a big smile on his face and they lunched at each other in a giant hug.

"Xion, it has been to long, I really have missed you" The boy said

"I've missed you too Roxas but with Ventus awaken soon and what with Sora becoming a master then we could have to leave Sora's body and heart and be in the most dangerous situation ever" Xion replied.

"What do you mean Xion" Roxas asked confused

"What I mean is that soon, Xehanort might get everything he needs but in order to get that he needs Ventus' heart but we have it, so in there is a case where we cannot defeat Xehanort, we might have to destroy Ventus' heart" Xion answered.

**Sorry for the late update but I have had a lot o homework and exams for the past week and I have a lot let to do in half term so updates won't happen till next weekend.**


End file.
